


blue painted dress, warm colored hearts.

by afangone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, High School, Slow Dancing, cultural festival, gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangone/pseuds/afangone
Summary: The cultural festival is here, Misaki realizes that she's a busybody.And it's hard to find time for yourself when you're being relied on.





	blue painted dress, warm colored hearts.

Misaki likes to think that she’s off the radar. The radar as in the social radar.

 

So when the cultural festival is getting near, and the students of 1-C  are getting busy preparing for the Masquerade Cafe, she figured that she won’t have to do too much work, and won’t have to participate much in the preparation.

  
_ Oh boy, was she wrong. _

 

Sure at first she was just helping a bit, here and there. Fetching nails for her classmates, helping them hammering those said nails, working together arranging the tables, the trivial things that can be done in a matter of minutes. Little did she know that, whenever she decided to help, she was observed by her classmates. When she gave them the cup full of nails, they won’t have to refill it because Misaki gave just the right amount, and when one of the girls hurt herself during hammering, Misaki came to her aid and taught her how to properly hammer a nail, and the table she helped arranging always looked perfect, with no crooked tablecloth, and the cutlery arranged in a perfect symmetry. In short words, Misaki was an efficient worker, a jack of all trades. And her classmates noticed that.

 

Not before long, Misaki could always be seen helping around. Whenever she thought she was done, another task was waiting for her.

  
  


“Misaki, can you help me with the decoration?”

 

“Misaki, can you teach me how to fold the napkins?”

 

“Misaki, what do you think of the colors?”

 

Misaki was confused on how the hell did she became so popular.  _ You can pick the colors yourself, you know. _ She almost let it slip out of her mouth, but when she looked at the girl in charge for the decoration, she felt sorry for her.  _ Well, this is why I always get roped into crazy stuff. _ Misaki realized that, she was kind of a pushover. (Even though Kanon is much more of a pushover than her.)  _ Ah, at least after the festival they won’t bother me anymore _ . That’s what she thought, and she decided that she should feel grateful her classmates found her reliable, and if it gets too tiring she can just decline.

 

Without realizing it, the day of the cultural festival came.

 

Fitting her costume for the first time, Misaki realized that she will be wearing a dress. Not that she’s opposed to it, but she for sure thought she would be wearing the suits. The dress itself looks nice, it is royal blue in colour and has the design inspired by the victorian era. Her mask is also a royal blue one with gold sparkles adorning it. Overall,the costume  _ actually _ looks good, even on  _ her _ . She didn’t expect the class to put this much effort on making the costumes.

 

When turned around from the mirror, she was surprised to find Kokoro already there, staring at her. Kokoro is still dressed in her uniform though, and suddenly Misaki felt self-conscious. “K-kokoro, what are you doing here?”  _ Damn, it was so out of character for her to stutter. _

  
“What do you mean? Checking on you of course!” Kokoro tilted her head to the side. “It looks so good on you, Misaki! I picked the colour! What do you think?”

 

_ Ah, so this was Kokoro’s doing. Makes sense, her classmates wasn’t that skilled after all.  _ “It… Actually looks very nice, Kokoro. Thank you.” Misaki gave Kokoro a warm smile. The dress was _ beautiful _ , the least she can do is be honest to her.

 

“You’re very beautiful Misaki, that’s why the dress also looks nice on you!” Kokoro said with no hesitation. “Actually! Let’s dance together! I want to dance with you Misaki!”

 

Misaki fought the blush from creeping out.  _ How can she say that with no reservation… _

 

“Let’s do that later today, we have to put on shows for the guests after all.” Misaki gave Kokoro a once-over. “And you haven’t changed.”   
  


“Oh yeah! I almost forgot!” Kokoro then bounced away to the door. “See ya later, Misaki!” And left just like that.

 

Misaki looked back into the mirror, and tried to smooth over her dress. That doesn’t help her forget that Kokoro called her beautiful, and she felt her cheeks heating up.

 

_ It’s gonna be a long day… _

  
  


Unexpectedly, one of the cooks wasn’t able to make it today. And one of the kitchen helper has to cook in replace. Now they need someone to help in the kitchen, and of course the ever so reliable Misaki was chosen. Her new job was to help out in the kitchen and serve the guests.

  
The Masquerade cafe was a  _ hit. _ The class of 1-C was flooded with guests. Whenever a guest is finished, there were someone already on the waiting list. It wasn’t a surprise, considering the unique concept, the good food and the friendly staffs. The famous Kaoru Seta and her horde of little kittens even dropped by to have a quick meal.

 

That also meant no rest for the staff, including Misaki. Considering how busy she was, the conversation with Kokoro earlier in the day vanished from her mind, replaced by the task at hand. It crossed her mind though, that she hasn’t seen Kokoro at all today.

 

The day passed by without a hitch. The cafe had to close early because they ran out of things to sell. Cheers of joy can be heard from inside the class of 1-C, celebrating after the busy day they had. Someone even brought a bottle of champagne to share with the class.  _ It’s actually illegal activity.  _ Misaki thought, but still she took a sip when offered.

 

Still she saw no sign of Kokoro. It was reasonable, the class was a riot, and some students already left to explore the cultural festival.  _ I guess I could go look around a little.  _ Sighing, Misaki stood up and left the class, trying to find so peace and quiet.

  
As she walked out into the hallway, she glanced to the windows and saw the beautiful orange sky, signalling the sun is going to set soon. She then realized that she was still wearing her dress, though beautiful, it wasn’t made to walk around in. Misaki then took a turn into the empty classroom that 1-C borrowed as a changing room _ -slash- _ storage.

 

She wasn’t expecting the sight that greeted her, the girl that was on the back of her mind, standing alone in the empty classroom, surrounded by bags and things cluttering about. 

 

“Kokoro? You aren’t at the party?” Misaki said as she closed the door.

  
Kokoro turned around and Misaki gulped at the sight of her. Kokoro was in a royal blue suit, adorned with frilly cravats and golden decorations. She had her hair back in ponytail and she was wearing her mask, a royal blue mask that matches her own.

 

“Ah, Misaki! I left already. I was thinking of changing to my usual uniform.” Kokoro said.

_ How out of character _ , Misaki muses.  _ Usually she would jump at the chance to play dress-up like this, but now she wanna change back? _

  
She hesitated before saying her next sentence, but decided to do so anyway. “Kokoro, is there something on your mind?” Misaki asked bluntly.

  
“Why do you say that?”

  
“Err… You usually love dressing up like this. So it’s weird for you to change back so quickly.”

 

“Hmm…” Kokoro hummed. “That’s true.” She continued. “I didn’t think you would notice.”

 

“But I did.” Misaki breathed out. “So is there something on your mind?”

 

“I am not really sure either. This is weird for me too,I was so excited for the cultural festival, a lot of people are smiling!” Kokoro smiled. “And we can dance, and wear costumes, which are also my favourite things!” 

 

“But?” Misaki prodded at her to continue.

 

“But… I was looking forward to dance with you, in the costumes, and we weren’t able to do it. Thinking about it makes the smile disappear from my face. It’s weird.” Kokoro glanced to the window, making out patterns from the clouds passing by.

 

“Kokoro…”  _ You’re really an idiot.  _ “Let’s dance now then.” Misaki fished strides up to her. Misaki doesn’t know what came over her, but seeing Kokoro so forlorn doesn’t feel right. She would do anything to have that idiotic smile back up on Kokoro’s face.

 

Misaki held out her hand, and Kokoro turned to face her.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Kokoro took her hand and nodded, and out of nowhere a slow music started to play.  _ Ah, it’s them.  _ Surprisingly, Misaki wasn’t feeling embarrassed, even though she knows that there’s 3 pairs of eyes watching them.  _ I guess I’m used to this kind of lifestyle now. _

 

Misaki guided them into a slow dance, putting her hand on Kokoro’s waist, and their feet started moving in sync, using all the techniques she has learned from the short time she took dance lessons on Kokoro’s house. She looked down at Kokoro’s face and smiled, seeing that dopey and idiotic smile is back on her face.

 

Kokoro catches her looking, and gave her a grin. Misaki almost forgot how to breath.

 

They stayed like that in each other arms, swaying to the quiet melody. The silence wasn’t awkward nor unwanted, but Misaki felt that she needed to say something. Kokoro beat her to it.    
  


“Thank you, Misaki.”

  
“It’s no problem, besides I kinda promised you.”

 

“It’s funny though, I should be the one leading. I’m wearing the suit after all!”

 

“In today’s time gender roles isn’t really that important, you know.”

 

“I know.” Kokoro replied with a smile. Misaki replied with her own.

 

They fell again into the companionable silence, and Misaki could smell the sweet scent emanating from Kokoro’s hair.  _ Smell like rich girl’s shampoo.  _ Misaki unconsciously leaned closer and inhaled her breath. Misaki felt Kokoro jump a little at the motion and pulled herself back a little.  _ Oh, bad bad Misaki. _ “Sorry” She muttered, her face going red.

 

“I was just surprised.” Kokoro said. “You can do that again, if you’d like” She continued, not a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

 

“W-what? No need to!”  _ A stutter again, how out of character. _

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, Misaki.”

 

_ What the heck, is she for real? This idiot looks even more idiotic with that mask on and saying that without any hesitation? This girl is going to be the end of me.  _ Misaki knew by now that her face is boiling red.

 

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Misaki asked out of embarrassment.

 

“I do, and right now I want to kiss you, if it’s alright.”

 

If this was a cartoon, Misaki’s face would be releasing steam and would be red as a brick. Sometimes she really can’t believe what’s coming out of Kokoro’s mouth.  _ Ahh.. Fuck it, there’s no use denying it.  _ As much as she think Kokoro is an idiot, she actually has been dreaming of this happening.

 

“Do what you want.” Was all she was able to mutter.

 

And Kokoro leaned closer, Misaki breath hitched, bracing herself of what’s to come. She can hear her own heart pounding.  _ Misaki you’re too gay for this.  _ She thought to herself and closed her eyes.

 

...And she felt Kokoro’s soft lips on her cheek. Misaki doesn’t know if she should be infuriated or disappointed, maybe both.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” All she got as an answer was a smile.

 

_ Kokoro, you’re really killing me.  _ Misaki sighed.  _ It’s time to take matters into my own hands. _

 

“Can  _ I _ kiss  _ you _ , Kokoro?”    
  


“Sure!”

 

And Misaki cupped Kokoro’s cheek on her hand, using the other to take off Kokoro’s mask. She leaned forward and saw Kokoro’s face come closer, hearing her own pounding heartbeat (or was it Kokoro’s?). “I’m pretty sure you’re doing this on purpose.” Misaki sighed, before closing her eyes and capturing Kokoro’s lips with her own. She felt Kokoro kissing her back and all her thoughts comes flying out the window, she can only focus on Kokoro’s sweet lips and how soft they are, and how right their lips fit each other. Then Misaki pulled back because it was getting too much for her little gay heart.

 

_ Was it alright? _

 

She then saw Kokoro’s red face matching her own, and gave her a small bashful smile. She then decided that everything is gonna be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Beta ed by my bud @ichigo.siaonji thanks man.
> 
> I'm a poor lonely author who seeks validation in every way so please interact.
> 
> also i need more friends, hmu guys: ig @thedumbhomo twt @homonizing


End file.
